Tidak Hanya Sekedar Mimpi
by saitou ayumu Uchiha
Summary: sakura tidak percaya terhadap mimpinya, dia hanya menganggap itu semua hanya MIMPI!  "sakura!itu tandanya kau berjodoh dengan dia" "tidak itu hanya mimpi!aku tidak percaya"   apa yang akan terjadi pada sakura? please RnR :
1. Chapter 1

**Saitou Ayumu Uchiha a.k.a Septia Eka Juniati**

**Present**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

"**Tidak Hanya Sekedar Mimpi"**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story****©Saitou Ayumu Uchiha**

**Warnings:**

**OOC, typo, fic abal-,-**

**Pairings:**

**SasuSaku, SaiIno**

**Summary:**

"**Itu hanyalah mimpi gak mungkin bakal kejadian kan?" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

Chapter 1

"huuahhhhhh"... terdengar eluhan seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang masih berada diranjangnya yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya itu. Gadis itu bernama **Sakura Haruno **, berumur 16 tahun bersekolah di Konoha Internasional Highschool. Dia gadis yang ceria tapi sifat pemalasnya gak ketulungan*?*

Setiap hari dia selalu dibangunin oleh orang tuanya-,- sampesampe pernah disiram air comberan*?* karna gak bangunbangun. Tapi anehnya dia gak pernah berubah-ubah , masih saja susah dibangunin padahal umurnya udah **16 TAHUN!16 TAHUN! ***maapcapslockjebolll*

Dan entah ada angin apa,kesambet apa, kesantet siapa*?* sakura pagi ini bangun pagi. Bahkan lebih pagi. "huuhhhh,uemmm,hooahhhh, jam berapa yaaa? Haaaa? Jam 05.30?" sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya ke layar hpnya. Sakura gak percaya bahwa dia bisa bangun sepagi itu. "huhh, ni pasti gara aku mimpiin si sasuke pantat ayam itu! Huh... ngapain sih dia pake muncul-muncul ke mimpi aku!gerutu sakura. "huftt yaudahlah aku mandi dulu mumpung bangun pagi nih"

[Skip Time] sakura beres-beres

Setelah penampilannya sudah rapi sakura pun turun dari kamarnya menuju ke ruang makan. Dan sakura langsung bertemu dengan kaasan nya. "pagi kaasan sayang" ucap sakura dengan manja. "..." tidak ada jawaban dari asame, dia hanya melongo melihat putri satu-satunya itu sudah bangun. "kaasaaannn~~" ucap sakura sambil menggoyang-goyangkan telapak tangan didepan wajah kaasan nya itu. "ohh.. pagi juga sakura-chan. Tumben kamu udah bangun biasanya kan kayak kebo gituu.." "ihh kaasan nih gmana sih kalo anaknya gak susah dibangunin bawel sekarang udah bangun sendiri masih juga bawelll!" ucap sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "iyaiya sayang, bukan gitu , kaasan heran aja kamu bisa bangun secepet ini, kesambet apa kamu sayang?" goda asame ke anaknya itu. "ahh kaasan gak ada apa-apa kok , oh ya sakura pengen berangkat pagi nih, sarapannya udah siap belum kaasan? Sakura bantuin yayay?" rengek sakura. " iyaiya, cepetan bawain piring-piring sama gelas itu ke ruang makan ya". "oke kaasan".

[Skip Time]

*diskip aja deh pas sakura makan bareng keluarganya,- gak bakat bikin yang begituan~~ minna*sembasujud*

**Sakura POV**

"hmm.. segernyaa udara pagi ni" batin Sakura. "masih sepi ya ni jalan, enak banget suasananya apalagi sambil bersepeda gini" . "coba aja tiap pagi bisa ngerasain suasana kayak gini" batin sakura sambil melihat pemandangan kiri-kanan sepanjang perjalanannya.

Tanpa Sakura sadari dia tidak melihat bahwa tepat didepannya ada seseorang yang sedang bersepeda juga tampak menikmati suasana pagi itu sama seperti dirinya. Dan tiba-tiba..

**Brughhh*****

"aduhh..!" ucap kedua insan yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu*eh?* kedua insan yang sedang bertubrukkan itu. "apa-apaan sih kau !" ucap kedua insan itu berbarengan LAGI. "huh dasar cewek aneh!" ucap cowok tersebut. "apa?kau itu yang aneh pantat ayam , makanya kalau naik sepeda itu pake MATA! Kalu gak jadinya kayak gini kan!huh" maki sakura. "dasar jibar! Jidat lebar! Kau itu itu sekolah dimana sih? Mana ada orang naik sepeda pake mata , yang ada mah pake kaki!" ucap cowok yang disebut sakura pantat ayam itu dengan datar.

"hah! Udahlah pantat ayam dasar! Buat mood aku jelek aja ! sana pergi jauh-jauh , kalau ketemu kau yanga da siaaaaalllll terus" dengus sakura sambil melanjutkan bersepedanya kesekolah meninggalkan cowok pantat ayam yang tak lain tak bukan bernama **Sasuke Uchiha **. " dasar tuh si pantat ayam , pagi-pagi gini udah buat mood aku jelek aja! Bisa sial hari ini gara ketemu dia, haaahh~udah lah lanjutkan perjalanan sakura! Ucap sakura sedikit berteriak.

**End Sakura POV**

**Sasuke POV**

"hmm segarnya pagi ini" batin sasuke. Tibatiba ***brughh* **"aduh"batinku. "apa-apaan sih kau !" ucap kami berdua. Ehh?tunggu , kami? Oiya didepanku ada seorang cwek berambut merah muda dengan jidat lebarnya yang khas juga mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama denganku. "huh dasar cewek aneh!" ucapku. "apa?kau itu yang aneh pantat ayam , makanya kalau naik sepeda itu pake MATA! Kalu gak jadinya kayak gini kan!huh" maki dia. "ih ni cewek kok bisa sih masuk ke KIH , bego amat masa naik sepeda pake mata?" batinku terheran-heran.

Cewek itupun pergi sambil ngomel-ngomel gak jelas, dan tinggallah aku sendiri disini masih dalam keadaan terduduk diaspal. "dasar jidat lebar udah nabrak oarang sembarangan , mmaki-maki juga, gak ada minta maaf, eh malah langsung kabur, dasar! Tunggu aja pembalasan dari seorang Uchiha !" gerutuku dalam hati. Dan aku pun melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda karena adegan tubrukan tadi.

**End Sasuke POV**

**~At Konoha Internasional Highschool~**

Normal POV

Akhirnya setelah mengayuh sepedanya Sakura sampai juga disekolahnya, ia langsung menuju tempat parkir sepeda dan meletakkan sepedanya. Setelah itu sakura pun menuju ruang kelasnya yaitu di XI-a yang berada dilantai 2. Sakura terheran-heran melihat koridor menuju kelasnya masihterlihat kosong melompong tidak ada satu murid pun yang tampak berbincang-bincang didepan kelas seperti selama ini yang ia lihat.

Sampai ditangga ia juga masih terheran-heran sambil melihat kiri kanan sangking bingungnya, ia tidak terlau memperhatikan lantai tangga yang basah karena petugas sekolah baru selesai mengepel lantai tersebut , alhasil badannya pun terhuyung kebelakang. Seakan sudah merasakan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi, sakura tak berani membuka matanya, ia pejamkan terus sampai beberapa lama. Dia tak merasakan badannya terasa sakit malahan dia merasakan sesuatu yang nyaman didekapannya. Dan bibirnya pun merasakan sesuatu yang halus.

Setelah mengumpulkan kesadaran dan keberanian yang cukup, sakura perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Saat pertama kali membuka mata, yang dilihatnya adalah kedua bola mata onyx sedang menatapnya, sakura sejenak terpaku karena tatapan mata itu. Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tak percaya apa yang telah kini dia lihat dan dia rasakan. Dia sedang berada di pelukan seorang uchiha dan bibirnya tengah mencium pipi pemuda tersebut.

Sakura langsung menarik tubuhnya , tapi keseimbangannya belum stabil alhasil dia jatuh lagi dan kali ini dia tidak hanya menindih tubuh sasuke dia juga mencium bibir sasuke. Keduanya lama berpose seperti itu , mereka seperti tersihir satu sama lain. Tidak ada niat untuk melepaskan ciuman pertama err., atau bisa dibilang Cuma bibir yang saling menempel. Tapi ada sensasi yang berbeda walaupun hanya begitu, ada sensasi kehangatan yang mengalir satu sama lain.

Sampai seseorang menghentikan kenikmatan *err* adegan itu. Dan mereka berdua tersadar dari lamunan dan melepaskan diri satu persatu. Bisa ditebak pipi keduanya telah semerah tomat. Dan mereka saling bertatapan kembali dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah seseorang yang telah mengganggu kegiatan *?* mereka berdua. Dan mata mereka langsung membulat , ehh tidak hanya mata sakura yamg membulat melihat sosok yang telah memergoki mereka dalam keadaan yang tidak err etis.

Dan orang tersebut ternyata ...

~To Be Continue~

A/N : haduhhhhhhhhh!

Pegel,pegel,pegelll...

Oiya pertama-tama salam kenal yaaa, ni fic pertama saya, mohon dimaklumi jika banyak kata yang gaje, abal aneh dsb~

Baru pertama bikin fic ngersa gimaaaaaaaanaaaa gituu,

Tanpa perlu berlama-lama , mohon direview ya senpai-senpai, dan siapapun yang menemukan fic ini di FFN :D

Saya mohon kritik dan sarannya ya, please, monggo di review


	2. Chapter 2

**Minna, makasih banyak ya atas dukungan, kritikan dan yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk baca fic ini^^. Saya balik lagi dengan chap baru:D **

Last Chapter:

Sampai seseorang menghentikan kenikmatan *err* adegan itu. Dan mereka berdua tersadar dari lamunan dan melepaskan diri satu persatu. Bisa ditebak pipi keduanya telah semerah tomat. Dan mereka saling bertatapan kembali dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah seseorang yang telah mengganggu kegiatan *?* mereka berdua. Dan mata mereka langsung membulat , ehh tidak hanya mata sakura yamg membulat melihat sosok yang telah memergoki mereka dalam keadaan yang tidak err etis.

Dan orang tersebut ternyata ...

**Disclaimer: Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairings:**

**SasuSaku, SaiIno**

**Genre:**

**Romance n humor(tapi agak gaje, garing dll ya, abisnya gak bisa mgelawak sih:D )**

**Warnings:**

**OOC, typo, AU,jelek, fic abal-,-**

**Summary:**

"**Itu hanyalah mimpi gak mungkin bakal kejadian kan?" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

Chapter 2

"Sakura apa yang sedang kau laku..." Ino membulatkan matanya.. "kukan?" dia terkejut bukan main, dia melihat sakura menindih Sasuke.

"Hehehe, maaf ya mengganggu acara kalian." Ino pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

**~\(^o^)/~**

.

.

Sakura masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi, dia belum menyadari kalau sasuke berada dibawahnya,

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat menyingkir dariku!" ucapan Sasuke berhasil menyadarkan Sakura.

"ehh.. gyaaaa." Sakura segera bangkit dari Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu berteriak begitu pink." Sasuke menyeringai melihat ekspresi Sakura.

"eh.. maaf ya aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Sakura, dia mencoba bersikap biasa. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya yang berbeda dilantai 3. Sasuke terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura, tapi segera menghilangkannya. Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya diacuhkan gadis manapun. Sasuke menyeringainya "menarik"

.

.

**~\(^o^)/~**

.

.

.

Sakura sudah sampai dikelasnya. Dia melihat Ino memandang keluar jendela.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pig?" Sakura menjatuhkan pantatnya dibangku samping Ino.

"Jidat!" Ino berteriak dan memandangi Sakura. "Ceritakan padaku bagaimana bisa kau ada diatas tubuh Sasuke, hah?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu pig! Saat aku lari ditangga, aku terpeleset dan tiba-tiba aku sudah berada diatasnya". Ucap Sakura cuek.

"hei! Kau tahu dia itu siapa?"

"Aku tahu, dia itu Uchiha si ketua klub basketkan?" jawab Sakura enteng.

"Astaga jidat!... bukan itu saja, tapi dia itu putra bungsu konglomerat di Jepang. Dan dia itu cowok paling diincar di KIH, bahkan disekolah lainnya... apa kau tidak tahu itu, kau itu beruntung karena dapat memeluk plus mencium dia!"

BLUSH!

Wajah Sakura memerah mengingat kejadian tadi. "Aku kan tidak sengaja pig! Kau tahu? Itu ciuman pertamaku..." Sakura sewot sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"kau itu bagaimana? Bahkan semua cewek disini ingin dicium olehnya"

"Itukan mereka, bukan aku!"

Hening diantara mereka.

Tapi tak berselang lama sakura bertanya kepada ino.

" oh ya pig, dimana Hinata, Tenten dan Temari? Kenapa dikelas hanya ada kita berdua? Dan kau, tidak biasanya berangkat pagi?" tanya sakura inconnect. Dia tidak sadar kalau ia juga melakukan hal yang tidak biasa. Dia bangun pagi lalu berangkat sekolah dimana belum ada murid yang datang.

" kau juga. Kau tidak biasanya berangkat sepagi ini.." ino juga baru menyadari keanehan sahabatnya itu. "apa yang terjadi pada kita jidat, kenapa kita berangkat sepagi ini?"

Sakura juga baru menyadari keanehannya. "pig kau tahu? Aku semalam memimpikan anak uchiha itu, dan tadi pagi juga langsung bertemu dengannya."

"waw, suatu mukjizat. Jangan-jangan kau memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk berjodoh jidat!", sahut Ino kegirangan.

"sembarangan kau pig! Aku tidak sudi kalau harus berjodoh dengan dia. Yah walaupun dimata semua cewek, dia itu perfect, tapi menurut pandanganku berbeda Ino pig!"

"yahyah well, aku malas mendengar ocehanmu, awas ya kalau suatu hari nanti kau kepincut sama dia, aku bakalan menjadi orang yang paling pertama mengejek dan aku akan berteriak sekenceng-kencengnya untuk menertawakanmu:p wekwek..hahaha" ejek Ino.

"hussh, tenang saja Ino, simpan tenagamu itu, hal itu tidak akan terjadi", jawab Sakura dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"what ever! Ohya, tadi kau bilang kau bermimpi tentang Sasuke kan?

"hn"

"ah kau ni, makin mirip aja dengan sasuke, jawabanmu itu, hn,hn, sok cool tauk"

"huhh, terserah aku dong Ino, mulut-mulut ku jugak!", Sakura sewot.

"yaya, pokoknya ceritakan mimpimu itu padaku sekarang juga, selengkap-lengkapnya, sedetail-detailnya!", cerocos Ino yang tidak sabaran itu.

"okeoke, tapi ngomongnya biasa aja dong gak usah lebay gitu!", lirik Sakura kepada sahabatnya itu.

"sebenernya aku agak lupa sih sama mimpiku ini, tapi yang inti-intinya aja aku ingat ya, begini, didalam mimpi tu, aku ngelihat Sasuke sumpah cool, ganteng, berwibawa banget, uuu pokoknya idaman aku deh", cerita Sakura sambil menopangkan dagunya ditangannya.

"nah lo kan, udah kepincutkan, kau menyadari jugakan akhirnya kalau Sasuke itu super duper ganteng!, ejek Ino yang sukses membuat kepalan tangan Sakura meluncur dikepala Ino.

"huh pig! Jangan dipotong, akukan belum selesai bercerita, dan lagian itukan hanya dimimpi." Ucap Sakura tak mau kalah.

"iyaiya sorry deh, lanjutkan.."

"hmm, terus disitu aku cantik banget." Ucap Sakura pede.

"gak nyambung jidat!", jawab Ino sambil menjetikkan jarinya tepat dijidat Sakura.

"aduh sakit pig!, erang Sakura sambil mengelus-ngelus jidatnya yang memerah.

"balasan! Wekkk", ejek Ino.

"sudahlah, begini, didalam mimpi tu aneh banget deh, masa aku ini pacarnya si Sasuke itu! Mana didalam mimpi tu dia mesra banget sama aku. Tapi ada yang aneh lagi dalam mimpi itu.", cerita Sakura yang membuat Ino semakin bingung.

"apa lagi?", tanya Ino penasaran.

"hmm, didalam mimpiku itu ada kau."

"lho, memang aku disitu ngapain dat?"

"kau disitu jadi sahabatku, tapi kau malah ngejar-ngejar Sasuke." Jawab Sakura sewot, sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"lho, kok bisa? Eh ngapain lu sewot jidat? Lo cemburu yeee?", goda Ino.

"ha? Gak ah, ngapain juga aku sewot.", sangkal Sakura.

"dasar, gak mau ngaku."

Saat Ino dan Sakura sedang berbincang-bincang, Tenten, Hinata, dan Temari datang menghampiri mereka,

"hei!", sapa Hinata, Tenten dan Temari.

"oh hei", jawab Sakura dan Ino serempak.

"Tumben kalian datang cepet ha?", tanya Tenten.

"Iya nih, kesambet apa kalian?" tambah Temari.

"gak ada kok, memangnya kami gak boleh datang cepet ya?, timpal Ino.

"gak apa-apa sih Cuma heran aja kalian gak terlambat", celetuk Tenten.

"huh, gak gitu juga kali Ten", sahut Sakura.

"sudahlah, kalian ini gak bisa apa gak memojokkan kami?", sahut Ino.

"iyaiya", ucap Tenten dan Temari.

"hmm, saku..ra chan sedang mengobrol aa..pa taadi deng..an Ino chan?" tanya Hinata terbata-bata.

"ohh, Cuma ngobrol tentang kesialan ku hari ini aja kok Hinata, oya Hinata kalau ngomong denganku biasa aja gak perlu gugup begitu, kitakan sudah lama bersahabat",ucap Sakura.

"iyanih Hinata, kita gak bakal memakan mu kok, jadi rileks aja, oke?", timpal Ino.

"kalian ini kayak gak tau Hinata gimana aja sih, diakan memang begitu bicaranya, walaupun bicaa dengan orang yang sudah dekat sekalipun", sahut Temari.

"aa..no..Sakura chan, Ino chan benar kata Temari, aku aa..kan men..coba titidak gu gup", kata Hinata sambil tersenyum tulus.

"oya Sakura, tadi kau bilang menceritakan kesialanmu? Maksudnya?", ucap Tenten yang tidak mengerti.

"oh itu, iya sebenarnya bukan kesialan tapi keberuntungan, iyakan sakura?", goda Ino.

"huh kau ini, apa gak bosan hah selalu menggodaku!kan sudah kubilang itu hanya kebetulan dan **hanya sebatas mimpi!**" kata Sakura jengkel.

"Memangnya ada apa sih, ceritakan kepada kami." Ucap Temari.

"begini, aku—" omongan Sakura dipotong oleh Ino.

"sini, biar aku yang menceritakannya", sergah Ino cepat.

"Si Sakura tadi memeluk dan lebih parahnya lagi dia mencium si Uchiha bungsu lhoooo!", cerita Ino.

"ha?", teriak Tenten, Temari dan Hinata(A/N: hinatanya OOC ya,-).

"kok bisa?", tanya Tenten.

"gimana ceritanya?" kata Temari.

"maa..sa?", tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"..." Sakura diam saja menanggapi teman-temannya itu.

"haha.. aku sudah tau pasti reaksi kalian akan begitu, tapi ini memang kenyataan kok. Aku saja melihatnya langsung." Tawa Ino sambil mengeluarkan seringainya.

**Ting Nong Ting Nong~~~**

Bel berbunyi, semua murid berlari masuk kekelasnya masing-masing, begitupun dengan Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, dan Temari, mereka duduk di bangkunya masing-masing. Dan guru mereka yang bernama Anko masuk, dimulailah proses belajar mengajar.

[SKIP TIME]

(A/N: di skip aja deh pas belajarnya langsung waktu istirahatnya^^a)

**Tengtengteng...**

Bel istirahat berbunyi, dan anak-anak berhamburan keluar kelas. Begitu juga dengan Sakura dkk.

Setibanya di kantin, mereka melihat sudah banyak murid yang mengantri . entah suatu kebetulan atau tidak, memang hari itu gilirannya Sakura untuk mengantri mengambil makanan.

"kalian mau pesan apa?" , tanya Sakura kepada teman-temannya.

"seperti biasa saja", ucap mereka kompak.

"oke, tunggu disini", ucap Sakura.

Sakura berjalan sambil berdesak-desakkan dan akhirnya mencapai antriannya. Setelah menunggu lama akhirnya dia mendapatkan juga pesanannya, dan langsung menghampiri tempat dimana sahabat-sahabatnya itu duduk. Tapi ketika perjalanan menuju tempatnya duduk, ada seserang yang tidak sengaja menyenggol Sakura dan alhasil badannya oleng dan makanan yang dibawanya pun tumpah, ketika badannya hampir jatuh, dia tidak merasakan apa-apa, tidak sakit, ketika dia melihat keperutnya ada sebuah tangan yang menahannya. Ketika dilihat ternyata...

**~To be continue~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Special Thanks to:**

**Arisa cherry**

**Vivi efrilianita**

**Ryuchii Ys**

**Hotaru no Hikari AnimeLovers**

**Crimson fruit**

**Lucy Uchino^^**

A/N : Yosh! Akhirnya setelah mengumpulkan segala keberanian saya mempublish fic ini dan memutuskan untuk menjadi author setelah menjadi silent reader yang kalem. Fufufufu. Saya masih author baru jadi harap maklum ya. . Hohoho. Mohon bantuan dari para senpai dan minna-san untuk meriview fic gaje saya ini. Arigatou gozaimasu

Oyaaa maaf bagi yang udah lama nunggu fic ini update, stelah 24 hari nganggurin itu fic, akhirnya saya muncul lagi:D kemarin itu aku bener-bener gada ide, ini aja ada bantuan dari temen yang namanya Arisa Cherry:* makasih yaaaaa sintulxD

Arigatou gozaimasu buat yang udah ngereview *bungkuk-bungkuk badan*, saya bales reviewnya disini yaa . . saya masih mengharapkan review dari kalian looo

*nb : Arisa Cherry: cepetan publish tu ficmu yaaa^^aku dukung. Ryuchii Ys: jangan jadi silent readers aja donggg, pokoknya kali ini harus ripiww ya:D


End file.
